My Broken Heart
by Romance-Max-4545
Summary: After Mikan's friends betray her she goes to Alice Academy America. but when she comes back 5 years later what will happen? will she remain the same pure old mikan or will she have a drastic personality change? or maybe both? this is a unique plot that is ORIGINAL so it is something that you have never seen before!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue It started out as what was supposed to be a good day but immediately turned into a horrific afternoon that everyone would come to remember...the day that Sakura Mikan broke, like a shattered mirror and finally confronted her friends, well not any more I should say former friends to he more specific. Even she herself Mikan,couldn't describe what happened or what was happening Inside herself. Mikan P.O.V I walked down the school hallway because I accidentally forgot my textbook "ahhh hotaru is going to yell at me again." But when I got to the classroom (1-B middle school) she heard the familiar voices of her best buddies,she walked over to the door and opened it and saw hotaru crying "What happened hotaru, well whatever it is everything is going to be fine. Here want some howlan?" She asked with the innocent face if an Angel."HUH?,you think that I would want some of your Pathetic howlan? My Mother was just entered into the hospital and I really don't want to hear your annoying squeaky voice for once!" Then the atmosphere became even colder when Ruka said "Sakura-san please don't give Imai-san a hard time with your voice I don't want her and everyone else here to go deaf." And everyone gave her the cold eyes that practically said "go away", "I wish you never came to gakuen Alice", "GO DIE"! and finally it happened...she broke.

**so this was the prologue and I am making this a completely one of akind story and to celebrate I posted ch.1 so please read and enjoy my fellow fanfiction lovers**. _this was Max-chan. gane minna_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1 Recap: It finally happened...she broke. Mikan P.O.V "HUH? What now I'm the blame for your problems?! I can't take this anymore." I began to crack "I can't believe this! Hotaru you always hit me on a daily basis with your Baka gun for doing what?! trying to hug you? Btw for your FYI giving hugs is something friends do but I guess we were never friends." Everybody stared at me wide eyed, my heart like a mirror started to shatter "And Hotaru I'm not as dumb as you think I am, oh and that's another thing that friends don't do call each other names and bringing them down but that's what you could expect from the ice queen, well I guess it can't be helped you have never had any Real friends other than me." I think I went to far she thought but couldn't back down after all the things that she said " you call me Baka,aho, Manuke and a lot of other hurtful crap that I'm not putting up with anymore". Hotaru was about to make the mistake of her life by saying "I'm sorry I didn't know I was supposed to care, and I'm only saying the truth everyone else who thinks so raise your hand?" Everyone raised their hands Ruka, hotaru, Anna ,nonoko, sumire, natsume, and everyone else Except yuu and yoichi. She looked at them and said with a cold voice " I get it, none of you actually wanted me .Fine I was going to tell you this but my uncle(the highschool principle) told me that he wanted me to move to Alice Academy America (or the AAA for short) And that's when it happened, when everybody truthfully and honestly from the bottom of their hearts regretted everything they had said/Did. But Mikan wasn't phased all and she just picked up her phone and called her uncle. "Oji-san(means uncle) I'm going to tell AAA like you wanted me to. Yeah I know I'll be in the D.A. because of my second alice. Alright. Bye. HAPPY? Now you guys won't have to see my face or hear my annoying squeaky voice anymore" She said with a smile. Her Heart was completely shattered into millions of pieces. "Now that I won't be seeing you guys ever again I think it's time for me to say my goodbyes" She said with an honest smile with tears running down her face" sayonara minna ". And she walked away but everyone stood frozen due to her sudden outburst and everyone was silent. Yuu and yoichi ran after her and she told them when she was leaving and why. But Yuu and Yoichi couldn't accept that So they went to the H.S principle's office and said in unison "take me to America with Mikan!" And he replied in a calm and confident voice and said "Are both of you willing to be in the D.A. and stay by Mikan's side?" and they simply replied "yes" and he said " good now your flight leaves tomorrow go pack the limo will be here at 6am." And the replied "Yes,sir"!

this is only the beginning people this is an ORIGINAL story so please comment and review no heat please! this was Max-chan well until next time! Gane Minna!


End file.
